Enhanced Combat
The ability to possess superhuman levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excel in various forms of combat. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Advanced Combat/Fighting *Combat Proficiency/Prowess *Enhanced Combat Skills *Enhanced Fighting Skills *Superior Fighting Abilities Capabilities The user is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. Applications *Accelerated Development *Combination Attacks *Critical Impact *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Mauling *Enhanced Strike *Enhanced Unarmed Combat *Weapon Proficiency *Become skilled in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat. *Proficiently learn multiple fighting styles. *Adapt to different methods of fighting with little to no preparation or time. Techniques *Attack Cancellation *Heavy Strike *Multi-Hit Strike *Multi Strike *Razor Foot *Razor Hand *Razor Wind *Speed Strike Levels *Peak Human Combat *Supernatural Combat *Absolute Condition Variations *Gun Kata *Ninjutsu *Trapping Combat *Underwater Combat Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Artificial Martial Arts *Combat Merging *Combat Perception *Combat Specialist *Divine Combat *Elemental Combat *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Strike *Intuitive Aptitude *Killing Intuition *Mech Piloting Intuition *Mystical Martial Arts *One-Man Army - an advanced form of fighting ability. *Power Fists *Power Kicking *Speed Combat *Ultimate Fighter *Weapon Proficiency Touch Limitations *Could use control when learning a new combat skill. *May require a visual performance of said combat skill beforehand. Known Users Gallery Deadpool-1.png|Deadpool (Marvel) Robin_Cover_168_Solicit.jpg|Robin (DC Comics) confronts Damian with his honed combat skills Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) File:Shen.jpg|Shen (Kung Fu Panda) may have been spoiled by the life of royalty and development in cannons, but he nevertheless a master martial artist, elegant with movements with blades. File:Peter_Griffin_vs._Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.png|When Peter Griffin and Ernie (Family Guy) fights, the two are masterful combatants. File:Stewie_beats_up_Brian.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) may be a 1-year old, but he possesses tremendous combat skills to brutally beat up the older Brian. File:Kuroko_Kicks_Touma.png|Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Magical Index) is skilled in combat, using throws take-downs and drop kicks to compensate her size. Batman 1304037406.jpg|Batman has trained himself to the peak of physical and mental perfection. Monkey D. Luffy.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is one of the strongest combatants of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is able to utilize his physical combat skills with Devil Fruit power of the Gomu Gomu no Mi in order to create a wide variety of powerful attacks. Roronoa Zoro.jpg|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is not only skilled in the way of the sword, but in hand-to-hand combat as well. When ever he is without his sword, he his capable of using his Santoryu style in his physical attacks. Raiton_no_yoroi.png|A (Naruto) can have increased combat prowess with his lightning armor active. Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) can have increased combat prowess with his lightning armor active. Rock Lee.jpg|Rock Lee (Naruto) is one of the most well hand-to-hand combat ninja who deals external damage. Neji.jpg|Unlike Lee or Guy, Neji's fighting style deals with internal damage. Rei_Seven_Flames_of_Hell.jpg|After intense training under Shibuya, Rei becomes a powerful fighter. File:Toki_guns.jpg|After intense training under Shibuya, Toki becomes a powerful fighter. File:Haruto's_Transformation.png|Haruto is a powerful assassin. File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|After intense training under Shibuya, Hitomi (Code:Breaker) becomes a powerful fighter. File:Scarlet_Phoneme.png|Tenpouin Yuuki (Code: Breaker) has demonstrated powerful fighting prowess. 300px-18-19.jpg|After intense training under Shibuya, the One Being Sought becomes a powerful fighter. File:Kouji_Full_Power.png|Kouji is a deadly fighter, that he is named the God of Destruction. Takatsu_Aoba_Time.PNG|Aoba shows powerful raw combat prowess. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) has mastered fighting, using his wings to read air currents. Chase Young.jpg|Having been honing his skills for 1500 years, Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) is one of the most skilled and powerful martial artists of all time. Sakurakouji Sakura.JPG|Sakura is a powerful fighter, despite her delicate appearance. Shibuya.JPG|Shibuya is a powerful fighter, despite the heavy suit he wears. Asou_Hideo.jpg|Hideo Asou is a powerful fighter. Kanou_Taisuke.jpg|Taisuke Kanou has been trained in martial arts. File:Nami_Kusunoki's_Ice_Claws.png|Nami Kusunoki is an accomplished martial artist. 81349.png|As a Slayer, Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possesses innate knowledge of both armed and unarmed combat, enabling her to hold her own against even the most experienced fighters. Ian Archer.jpg|Ian Archer's (Tower Prep) martial arts training, combined with his Preflex ability, makes him an almost unbeatable opponent. Vanessa Brewer.jpg|Vanessa Brewer's (Angel) martial arts training, combined with her enhanced senses, makes her a very formidable combatant. Spidey.jpg|By taking full advantage of his strength, agility, and spider-sense, Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) has developed his own improvisational fighting style that allows him to fight on par with even the toughest combatants. Z fighters.png|The Z-fighters (Dragon Ball Z) are known for their enhanced training for battling even the most difficult of foes. King Kazma.jpg|King Kazma (Summer Wars) is one of the strongest fighters of the OZ infastructure. 1000px-Tifa-d012ff-artwork.png|Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII/Dissidia) Dissidia_Jecht.png|Jecht (Final Fantasy X/Dissidia) 123px-Prishe.png|Prishe (Final Fantasy XI/Dissidia) Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) is well known for his tremendous strength as well as using it with his physical combat skills, allowing him to defeat powerful enemies and larger opponents. Mario Superstar Saga.JPG|As seen in Super Smash Bros. games, Mario (Mario series) has been known for possessing simple but effective physical combat skills. TP_Link.png|While he does show refined skills in swordsmanship, Link (Legend of Zelda) is also skilled in foot work and is able to use his shield for great defense as well as offense. Sonic Battle.png|As seen in games such as "Sonic The Fighters" and "Sonic Battle", Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) , while possessing little to no training, has great skills in hand-to-hand combat, especially in his legs. Knuckles Lost World.png|Being the guardian of Angel Island, Knuckles (Sonic The Hedgehog) has mastered a wide variety of close hand-to-hand combat skills and is shown to be a fierce warrior in battle, able to take on even the strongest of opponents without rest. CG Shadow 11.png|Much like his rival, Sonic, Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) possess great physical combat skills that allow him to go toe-to-toe with multiple opponents as well as using his chaos powers to further increase the effect of his attacks. Rouge_17.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Official neo sally acorn by elesis knight-d8qoion.png|Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) The Fight Card.jpg|The Fight Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) Assassincreed3killing.gif|Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed) is a formidable fighter who is able to take on large numbers of enemies with little effort. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|chigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. Uryū Ishida Kojaku.jpg|While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Uryū (Bleach) is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. Del Diablo.jpg|Sado's (Bleach) speed is above that of an average Human. OrihimeProfile02.jpg|While a pacifist by nature, Orihime (Bleach) has a natural talent for martial arts. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Yamamoto (Bleach) remains a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. Soifon223.jpg|As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. KomamuraProfile.jpg|While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura (Bleach) has shown great skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength to supplement his blows. File:Ōko_Yushima_wielding_Sumitsukigasa.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) in his Mod-Soul incarnation, which contains improvement in all forms of combat, as a way to escape his original form's weakness. Octavio no background.png|Octavio is a skilled fighter, able to perform fast punches and hold his own against Murray. Black Baron no background.png|The Black Baron is a master boxer and packs powerful punches and dives. Natsu_vs._Twin_Dragons.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) displays Master Hand-to-Hand combatant skill to match against Sting and Rogue. Category:Powers Combat Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:War Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries